Stories for evey couples
by Grey-Scorpio
Summary: Welp, I decided to wrtie small one-shots for every couple I support, or can support. Contains Yaoi, Yuri, Lemonsm slihglty mature language. Feel free to give me couple ideasé and one or two lucky reviewers will get a characterxeader story. Rated mature for a few reasons. Character is death the kid because most couples will have Kid in them.
1. SoulxKid

**SoulxKid**

Sitting down, Soul grinned at his 'Masterpiece'. It was early Christmas morning, and his lover still sound asleep. He would be waking up in exactly 5 minutes, at 8h00 for perfect symmetry.

Soul had placed all the gifts he bought Kid and his weapons symmetrically around the Christmas tree, which stood in the exact middle of the room, with all ornaments and more perfectly equal on each side. He sighed, closing his eyes, leaning his head backwards. It took him almost two hours to do it perfectly, as Kid would do it in not even twenty minutes.

He heard Kid's alarm, followed by, surprisingly, rapid footsteps. Soon enough, Soul was tackled down by the young reaper, who hugged him and kissed him endlessly.

"Thank you so, so much. I love it. It's beautiful. I love you" Kid cried out, cuddling into the surprised albino's chest.

"Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't please you on this wonderful day?"Soul replied, lifting Kid's chin. He gazed into those beautiful, sunshine gold orbs he first fell in love with.

Kid blushed, trying to look away, but with no avail. Soul smirked, gently bringing his smooth lips to Kid's silky ones. The kiss was deep and addictive, yet innocent. Soul broke the Kiss when he heard the faint sound of giggling. He glanced to the side, finding Liz and Patty standing at the stairs, video camera in hands.

"Well, as much as it is a nice thing to see on a Christmas morning, can we please open the presents?" Liz said, smirking as her sister giggled.

**The end. I know it sucked; I'm not good at one-shots, so I'm practicing with these.**

**Review if you want, Love G-S**


	2. SteinxKid

**SteinxKid**

Stein yet again kissed the young shinigami who was currently in a deep sleep.

They were in the dispensary late at night. Kid came back from a lone mission, no allies or weapons, badly injured. Stein had fretted over the boy who had collapsed in his arms not long after he arrived.

Yes, he loved the grim reaper, and the reaper loved him, but they kept as far away as possible from each other, knowing their relationship was never going to be accepted. The mad scientist was 29 years old as the shinigami was only 13 years old.

Sighing, Stein gave one last, long kiss to the boy before he stood up, leaving the academy to go back to his own house.

Once he was long gone, Kid shed one lonesome tear in his slumber, dreaming about the mad scientist leaving him.

And this dream became reality as Stein lost his battle to insanity, joining the dark side. His last though was about Kid, and how much he loved him.

**Well, I think sucked much more than the other one isn't that sad? **

**Welp. Review if you want, love G-S**


	3. BlackstarxKid

**BlackstarxKid**

"Kiddo?"

"What?" Kid snapped at him, completely irritated.

"Do you love me?" Blackstar asked, looking up as his lover, who sat in a arm chair, trying to read his book seriously. A vein popped out as he looked down at his idiot boyfriend.

"Of course I love you, Baka. If I didn't, I wouldn't have let you make love to me. Why did you even asked this idiotic question?" Kid replied sharply, turning a page.

"You never say I love you, so I was just wondering"

The room went silent, as Kid continued to read and Blackstar staring at the ceiling.

"Well, then, I love you, dear." Kid murmured after a few minutes, still fixated on his book. But next thing he knew, he was pinned down onto a black plush carpet, book out of his reach. He growled as Blackstar grinned. He took off Kid's glasses, and softly deposited them on the side.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Blaskstar sang out, face close to his uke's own.

Kid glared at the self-proclaimed god, not amused at all.

"Blackstar, let me go!" Kid half-heartedly shouted, struggling to get out of his seme's grasp.

" Not until you say it."

Kid struggled more, getting very enraged. He gave up after a few more minutes.

"Fine. I love you. Now get off"

"Seal it with a kiss and I will"

Kid gave him a small peck on the lips. He smirked as Blackstar let him go.

Let's just say that Blackstar is no longer a big god.

**Ze end.**

**I personally think this is the best one so far, ZD.**

**Review if you please, love G-S**


	4. SoulxBlackstar

**SoulxBlackstar**

Soul sadistically grinned at his tied up lover. He took a step forward, a whip tightly within his grasp. He licked his lips as he kneeled down in front of his uke, who gazed at him, as if challenging him

"You ready, Star?" Soul purred, licking along the boy's neck, leading down to the well muscled chest. He bit the hard, pink nub, drawing blood. He tasted it, enjoying the flavor. He enjoyed times like these when the black blood took over his body.

"You bet snow white" Blackstar growled sexily. But that growl turned into a moan of pleasure when the cool, strong leather of the whip made contact with his pper chest. He arched his back, wanting more.

"Such a brave boy. Let's see how courageous you are when I'll be pounding into your hot, tight hole over and over again until you surrender, giving me control of your gorgeous body" Soul seductively whispered, roughly turning the teen around.

Blackstar was now lying on his stomach, hands still tied together. He felt his mad lover spread his legs, tightly gripping his hips, immediately leaving bruises.

For the next hours of the night, leading in to the wee hours of the morning, Blackstar finally surrendered.

The basement was now silent, blood mixed with sweat splattered everywhere as the two teens were now cuddling with each other, the madness completely gone. Both were close to sleep when Soul whispered into his lover's ear.

"I love you, Star. No matter what I do when the black blood completely invades me."

"Yeah...I know"

And with that, both fell asleep.

**The end. No flames, this was I guess you can call my first lemon, although I've written way worse lemon's than this. And by worse, I mean more explicit. And better. And to think this is mature content when a 13 year writes it. Believe it or not, I've been writing lemons of all kinds since I was 10.**

**I'll continue tomorrow. Give me Ideas of what to write for more couples. And I may write a CharacterxReader story to a lucky person who reviews. **


	5. LizxTsubaki

Sitting at a table with her sister, Liz took another sip of the drink in her hands.

Her meister had decided to throw a congratulating party for the engagement of Professor Stein and Spirit Albarn. She chuckled as she remembered Maka's reaction at the announcement. Thinking about the engagement, she noticed that she was the only one in their group that was not in a relationship.

Maka and Crona were dating for a few months now, Soul and Kid were secretly together, Patty with a transfer students, and she was pretty sure Blackstar and Tsubaki were together. But little did she know that not everything seems as what it is.

Lost in thought, Liz didn't realize that Patty was poking her in several places, giggling like crazy.

"Hey, sis, SIS! Are you listening? You look lost in space. Hehehe, Sis~" Patty chanted, now poking her in the stomach.

"PATTY!" Liz screeched, laughing as she fell backwards from her chair. "That tickles."

Patty, who had fallen along with her sister, was now in a full out laughing fit, rolling from side to side on the polished, wooden floors.

Liz was too busy trying to catch her breath to realize that her short dress showed her whole bottom half. After a few minutes, she heard a cough, along with whispers. She looked up to find Kid and Soul, blushing furiously, looking down at her.

"What?" She questioned.

"Erm, ...I...I think you should..." Soul started, but was interrupted.

"Pull down your dress." Kid quickly finished off.

"Eh? What do you mean, pul- Oh shit!"

Rapidly pulling down her dress, she got up, rushing to her room, her face beet red from embarrassment.

She slammed the door, locking it, before sliding against it. A few tears left her eyes, has she caught her breath yet again, but this time from embarrassment, fear and anxiety.

Feeling herself calm down, she crawled to her bed, climbing on it before rolling in into a ball. She closed her eyes as a knock was heard from outside, in the hall.

"Go away." Was her muffled response.

"Liz, its Tsubaki...Kid sent me up to check on you..." Tsubaki's voice resonated.

'_Damn it. Not Tsubaki.' _Liz thought, her heart beating faster as her crush continue to knock and talk.

"Tsubaki, I-I'm fine..." Liz's voice cracked as she spoke. _'Shit' _Liz mumbled.

"Liz...Please let me in."

Groaning, Liz lifted herself up, muttering something before unlocking the door. She opened it, letting the patient weapon in. She then closed the door, going back to her bed.

It was awkward silence for a few minutes before Tsubaki spoke up.

"Liz...are you sure you're okay? I mean, it wasn't a lot of people, but..."

"I'm fine...How did the...guy's take it?"

"Uhm, well...Kid and Soul tried their best to look away, Blackstar got a heavy Nosebleed, Ox was unaffected, Kil-"

"Wait, Blackstar got a nosebleed? But isn't he with you? Like, in a relationship with you?"

"Wha? NO! No no no no no." Tsubaki denied, flustered.

"Oh...Okay."

"Why did you ask?"

"Well, I always see you too hang out...and well, you've been spending more time with him..."

"Oh, Sid made Blackstar join a new training program, so I had no choice to join also, knowing Blackstar...Anyways, I like someone else...?"

"May I ask who it is?" Liz asked.

Tsubaki blushed profusely at the question, looking away.

"I-I...uhm, I-I" Tsubaki started, but was cut off.

"You don't need to answer."

"No, it's okay." Tsubaki said, before adding a muttered 'Blackstar keeps annoying me about it anyways'

"The person I-I really like...is you, Liz." Tsubaki whispered, now looking at the fluffy Black carpet she was standing on.

Blushing excessively, Liz slowly stood up, walking over to Tsubaki, lightly giving a kiss to her cheek.

"I like you to..." Liz trailed of, waiting for a reaction.

Tsubaki's head shot up, hopefully looking at Liz, who gave a smile, before pulling the weapon into a tight hug. The two stayed like that for who knows how long before they were interrupted by Kid and Soul giggling like little school girls. Liz blushed, telling them to fuck off before closing the door and locking.

And fuck they did. After the party, of course.

**MY FIRST EVER SHOUJO-AI FIC! Lol. It is actually my first. And I'll probably be writing more...IN THE FUTURE! Well, like I said on deviantART, once a month I'll try to submit one story per month. And yes, I know that Gallows manor DOESN'T have wooden floors. I just felt like writing that. Well...I got nothing more to say...And, don't tell anyone, but I may make a valentine's day special with a few more couples...Well, mostly crack couples.**


End file.
